ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Ripple
| fr_name = Double Ondulation | de_name = Doppelstrom | it_name = Doppia Onda | pt_name = Ondulação Dupla | es_name = Onda Doble | ja_name = | ja_romanized = Nijū Hamon | ko_name = 이중 파문 | ko_romanized = Ijung Pamun | creator = TheycallmeBrick | card_type = Spell | property = Normal | effect = Banish 2 monsters you control (1 Tuner and 1 non-Tuner) whose total Levels equal 7; Special Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 Level 7 "Ancient" Synchro Monster and 1 Level 7 "Power Tool" Synchro Monster in Defense Position. You cannot Special Summon other monsters during the turn you activate this card, except Synchro Monsters. You can only activate "Double Ripple" once per Duel. | fr_effect = Bannissez 2 monstres que vous contrôlez dont le Niveau total est égal à 7 (1 Syntoniseur et 1 non-Syntoniseur) ; Invoquez Spécialement 1 Monstre Synchro "Ancien" de Niveau 7 et 1 Monstre Synchro "Électromécanique" de Niveau 7 depuis votre Extra Deck en Position de Défense. Vous ne pouvez pas Invoquer Spécialement d'autres monstres (Monstres Synchro exclus) durant le tour où vous activez cette carte. Vous ne pouvez activer "Double Ondulation" qu'une fois par Duel. | de_effect = Verbanne 2 Monster (1 Empfänger und 1 Nicht-Empfänger), das Du kontrollierst, deren gemeinsame Stufe 7 beträgt; beschwöre 1 „Antiker“-Synchromonster der Stufe 7 oder „ “ und 1 "Werkzeug"-Synchromonster der Stufe 7 als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Extra Deck in die Verteidigungsposition. Du kannst während des Spielzugs, in dem du diese Karte aktivierst, keine anderen Monster als Spezialbeschwörung beschwören, außer Synchromonstern. Du kannst „Doppelstrom“ nur einmal pro Duell aktivieren. | it_effect = Bandisci 2 mostri che controlli (1 Tuner e 1 non-Tuner) il cui Livello totale sia pari a 7; Evoca Specialmente 1 Mostro Synchro "Antico" di Livello 7 e 1 Mostro Synchro "Utensile" di Livello 7 dal tuo Extra Deck in Posizione di Difesa. Non puoi Evocare Specialmente altri mostri durante il turno in cui attivi questa carta, eccetto Mostri Synchro. Puoi attivare "Doppia Onda" una sola volta per Duello. | pt_effect = Bana 2 monstros que você controla (1 Regulador e 1 não-Regulador), cujo a soma dos Níveis seja iguais a 7; Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 Monstro Sincro "Antigo(a)" de Nível 7 e 1 Monstro Sincro "Ferramenteiro" de Nível 7 do seu Deck Adicional em Posição de Defesa. Você não pode Invocar outros monstros por Invocação-Especial durante o turno em que ativar este card, exceto por Monstros Sincro. Você só pode ativar "Ondulação Dupla" uma vez por Duelo. | es_effect = Destierra 2 monstruos que controles (1 Cantante y 1 que no sea Cantante) cuya suma de Niveles sea 7; Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Extra Deck, 1 Monstruo de Sincronía "Antiguo/a" de Nivel 7 y 1 Monstruo de Sincronía "Taladro" de Nivel 7 en Posición de Defensa. No puedes Invocar otros monstruos de Modo Especial durante el turno en el que activas esta carta, excepto Monstruos de Sincronía. Sólo puedes activar "Onda Doble" una vez por Duelo. | ja_effect = | ko_effect = }}